


My Hero Academia Fire and Blade: Chapter 6 Jeriko Blaze Origin

by ApprenticeJ702



Series: My Hero Academia: Fire and Blade [7]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Ghost Rider (Comics), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28436631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApprenticeJ702/pseuds/ApprenticeJ702
Series: My Hero Academia: Fire and Blade [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062308





	My Hero Academia Fire and Blade: Chapter 6 Jeriko Blaze Origin

MIDORYIA’S POV  
It’s been a few days now since the USJ attack, the school decided it was best to give the students the rest of the week off to rest and recover. I was just on my way back from the store, my mom decided to cook dinner tonight so I went out for groceries. I honestly couldn’t stop thinking about what happened at the USJ, between All Might nearly getting beaten, Mr.Aizawa and Thirteen being injured, and Jeriko...no matter what I did I couldn’t get my mind off it, especially what happened at the shipwreck zone. Every time I close my eyes I still see him on his knees, I hear him screaming in pain, the flaming skull, and the eyes of that thing that seemed to burn right through soul. It was honestly terrifying, not even Kacchan or the Sludge villain that nearly killed me ever made me feel so...afraid. My train of thought got interrupted when I felt myself slam into someone, knocking me to the ground and making me drop the bags in my hands. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry I wasn’t watching where I was going!” “Izuku?” I looked up to see that it was Jeriko who I bumped into. “Hey Jeriko! What are you doing out here?” “Oh I was just out for a walk, just trying to clear my head ya know?” “Yeah that makes sense.” Jeriko kneels down and helps me pick up the stuff that fell out of the bags, luckily all the food that fell out were in containers so none of it got dirty or anything. I knew I wanted to ask him about what happened but not here, it’d probably be better if we were alone. “So hey what else are you doing today?” Jeriko looks up at me with a confused look on his face “well not much really. My mom said she has to work a late shift tonight so I'm kinda on my own for today. Why?” “Oh um...I was just wondering if you’d wanna hang out or something? My mom’s cooking tonight so I thought maybe you’d like to come.” Jeriko looks away, “I don’t know, I don’t wanna impose.” “No It’s fine, the more the merrier right?” Jeriko thinks for a moment then turns back to me and sighs “ok, if you insist. But at least let me help you carry this stuff.” “Ok, great!”

We made our way back to the apartment me and my mom live in, it’s not much but it’s home. I placed the bags I was holding on the ground to unlock the door. “Mom I’m home.” We made our way inside to the kitchen when my mom was putting on the pot to boil. “Hi Izuku dear, oh and who’s your friend?” “This is Jeriko Blaze, he's a friend from UA.” Jeriko steps forth and shakes my mom’s hand as I place the bags on the counter “it’s a pleasure to meet you Mrs.Midoriya.” “Oh please no need to be so formal, call me Inko, any friend of my son’s is a friend of mine. Now while I’m getting this all cooked how about you two hang out in Izuku’s room.” My eyes went wide when I heard my room _“I didn’t think about that!” _“Oh we don’t have to do that, I thought we could just hang out here or something.” “Dude if you’re worried about your room being a mess don’t be, mine’s probably ten times worse.” “T-that’s not it.” I lead Jeriko to my room and swang open my door hiding my face in embarrassment. My room is filled to the brim with everything All Might. Figurines, posters, comics, you name it, if it’s related to the number 1 hero it’s probably in my room. “Wow…That’s a lot of All Might.” “Yeah I know it’s weird! B-but All Might is my inspiration. He’s the reason it’s my dream to be a hero.” “Hey no need to be embarrassed Izuku. If anything I’m more impressed than anything else.” We entered my room and Jeriko sat in the desk chair as I closed the door. “So...out of all the stuff in here, and all the All Might stuff you’ve seen, what’s your favorite?” “Oh that’s easy.” I rushed over to the computer and pulled up a video that I’ve seen more times than I can count, All Might’s debut as the symbol of peace. When he saved over 100 people and he cemented himself as the number 1 hero. “Oh yeah I’ve seen this one before. He really is amazing ain’t he?” I just smiled at him “yeah.” We spent the next few minutes talking about everything from heroes, to movies, and even filling him in on stuff he missed when he was knocked out. I even showed him some of my old hero notebooks. We talked until I thought it was a good time to ask him. “So hey, I’ve been trying to find the right words to ask you this but...I think it’s better if I just say it.” “Huh, what’s up?” “Um...well...what happened, you know, at the shipwreck zone? With you I mean.” I saw his face turn from confusion to fear. He turns and curses under his breath “I was really hoping that you wouldn’t ask that.” I stood up from my seat “Why didn’t you tell me this was apart of your quirk?” “Uh...it’s not really something I...do a lot.” “Well it’s amazing, you could do so much with it! Between manipulating fire and literally tuning into fire you could counter Kacchan and Todoroki no problem!” “Izuku-“ “I mean I know I was talking all big before during combat training but maybe I should’ve went after Iida and you fight Kacchan, he probably wouldn’t like you being better then him.” “Izuku-“ “Just think of so much good you could with th-“ “Izuku, please stop!” I snapped out of my muttering to see Jeriko covering his face _“wait, what did I say?” _“Sorry I didn’t mean to make you upset. I just think your quirk is amazing-``''IT’S NOT A QUIRK!” His arms slammed down on the bed and I see his entire body shaking, and his voice trembling “I-it’s not...it’s not a quirk. I w-was born q-quirkless.” I just stood there in complete shock and confusion _“What!? What does he mean it’s not a quirk?” _“Well...if it’s not a quirk then...what is it?” He looks at me for a moment but then down to the floor “if I told you you’d think I’m crazy.” I walked over and put my hands on his shoulders as he looked up at me with a scared look “Jeriko...please, I want to help you. I know you're afraid, and I want to help so that you can have a smile on your face, because that’s the kind of hero I want to be. A hero that gives people hope, and if I can’t do that for you, how am I supposed to do that for others? How can I call myself a hero if I can’t help my best friend?” His eyes went wide when I said best friend. “But I can’t help you if you won’t let me. So please tell me, I promise I won’t think you’re crazy.” “...yeah you say that now.” Jeriko looks down at the floor again and takes a deep breath “okay, but you’ll need to sit down for this one. It’s a long story.” I nodded and took a seat next to him on the bed. “So...my dad had a quirk that could give him a temporary boost in strength, kinda like your quirk, but it had an even worse drawback. Every time he used it his health would deteriorate. Eventually it got to a point where healing quirks couldn’t reverse the damage. I...I was six when he was diagnosed.” My eyes went wide _“six? He was that young?” _“The doctors gave him a few months to live at most. I was...I was devastated, I didn’t want to lose him. I begged God, someone, anyone to save him. To help him, and someone did...but it wasn’t God. And...this is the point you’re gonna think I’ve lost it.” I put my hand on his shoulder to comfort him and he took another deep breath “he offered me a deal, he said he would heal my father if...if I gave him something in return.” “What did he want?” Jeriko looked me in the eyes and he took one last deep breath “I...I sold my soul to the Devil.” I looked at him with a confused look “you mean figuratively, right?” He just looked at me and shook his head no. My look turned to shock as he continued. “He said if I gave him my soul he’d heal my dad. And he did but…” I could see tears start to well up in his eyes “about a week after he was healed, my parents got in a car accident. My mom was paralyzed from the waist down and my dad he...he…”the tears started to stream down his cheeks and he quickly wiped them away “he came to me after it happened and he gave me this...this curse. He called it the Ghost Rider, a demon and spirit of vengeance. It hunts down and kills those that had hurt or killed innocent souls.” I still had the shocked expression on my face as Jeriko turned to look at me and then hid his face in his hands “ugh! I knew it, you think I’m insane!” “No no! That’s not it at all! I just...got caught off guard that’s all.” He turned to face me again “look I know how it sounds, and looks. I...understand if you...don’t want to be friends...if you...see me as a monster, trust me I see myself as one.” “Are you kidding me! Why would I see you as a monster? You were six and scared of losing someone you love. In your shoes, I’d probably do the same thing. So don’t think you’re a monster just because of a decision you made to try and help someone. In my eyes, that makes you a hero, not a monster.” I stand up from the bed and force Jeriko to look at me. “Just because you have a villainous power doesn’t make you one. It’s what you do with that power that makes you who you are. So don’t ever think that you’re a bad person because you’re not, ok?” Jeriko sits there for a moment processing my words until he finally stands up and pulls me in for a hug “th-thank you Midoriya...really.” I smile and return the hug “of course” we stayed in the hug for a moment until we were interrupted by my mom knocking on the door “boys! Dinner’s ready!” Jeriko broke the hug and gave me a nudge on my shoulder “how about we go see how good your mom’s cooking is?” “Oh trust me, it’s the best.” We both laughed as we exited my room and closed the door behind us.________

________END OF CHAPTER 6_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
